How Taang happend, chapter 1 relasetion
by Peachums Baker
Summary: Aang just broke-up with Katara and relases he has feelings for Toph, read to check out what happend exactly! It's the first of a lot more! tell if you like!
1. Chapter 1

How Taang happened…

Chapter 1: realization.

"Are we there yet?" asked Toph for the fifth time this morning. Katara, Aang, Sokka and her had been traveling west for the past couple of days, but Toph was the only one who did not know where they were going. And she was so sick of that. "Toph, you have to be patient! We already told you it's a surprise!" said Katara, giggly. "Yhea Toph! Don't be such a party pooper!" Sokka added and received a punch on the shoulder from Toph. Katara giggled at Toph's action secretly to not receive a punch herself. "Aang, why are you so quiet?" Toph asked curious at the avatar sitting on Appa's head being too quiet for her taste. "It's just…I sort of agree with you, Toph" Toph blushed so little it was barely visible. The 2 water tribe brothers where shocked at the avatar's comment. They all didn't like to wait but he was the most patient of them all! But deep inside Aang hated to wait for things to happen slowly on their own.

After a couple hours traveling on the flying bison's saddle, they reached their location. Toph was the first to get of Appa, she liked him a lot but she hated flying! Soon she felt where they had landed and was really disappointed. "Why didn't you say we were going to the beach?" Toph said in a really mad tone because of them getting her so exited for nothing. "Toph, this is not our final destination," Aang confirmed her "it's just a pit stop for Appa to rest a bit!" "Oh" Toph blushed at the fact that a goofy 13 year old had learned to read her like a book after the war was officially over. Right after all the mess in the fire nation was solved, they all decided to go their own ways, except for the 4 of them. Katara had even had a small romance with Aang making him super happy. But when Toph went to Khioshi Island with Sokka to visit Suki, and left them alone, something had happened between them. And when they had return they found out they where over! Sokka knew what happened, but little ol' Toph was plane clueless on the subject, and whenever she brought it on, SOMETHING ALWAYS GOT IN THE WAY! "Well, good to know!" she said in her usual Toph voice "you could've mention there would be a pit stop before we landed, Twinkle Toes." Then she helped Sokka & Katara unload. Aang laughed at the sound of his nickname, even if he didn't know what he'd done to earn it. And at this point he got really curios. "Toph, why do you use nicknames instead of real names?" He asked. Toph look up at him and stopped helping Sokka with the sleeping bags, and as a result he felt on his face. "Sorry!" She apologized to her fallen friend "Well, Twinkle Toes, I just like them! Katara is 'sweetness' because she is always sweet to me. Sokka is 'genius' because his always so silly. And I really would've liked to use my nickname for Zuko, 'flamio'!" She said thrilled. Katara and Sokka laughed hysterically with her at the comment of the fire-lord being called flamio by a blind 12 year old girl. "Why do you complain anyway, Aang?" Asked Katara when she managed to stay calm once again. "Don't you like nicknames?" she finished and for some reason maid everybody stare at him, even a blind girl was staring at him! He was sure he was as red as an apple. "It's not that I don't like it! It's just I…uh, I…" He tried, and closed his eyes as he scratched his head thinking of something to say. "Well, what if we gave you a nickname, like…Blindy? Like Twinkle Toes, it's a bit upsetting" He opened his eyes; he immediately regretted his words of insults. The scene was just sad, Katara shook her head disappointed, Sokka mouthed 'take it back, take it back!', and Toph was just staring at the grown with her sightless eyes, tear running through her pale skin. She spoke with such hurt in her voice that the water tribe brothers barely hear her, but Aang (being an air bender) was able to hear it loud and clear. "So, me being blind…is upsetting to you..?" She dropped to the floor, broken. Sokka patted her back and Katara made her way to Aang. "You should really take it back, you know?" She whispered to him. "I should, shouldn't I?" He responded, a tear running down his own cheek. "Yhea. What were you thinking when you said that?" "I don't know! I just wanted to give her nickname, that's all! I never meant to hurt my best pal! How can I make it up to her?" Suddenly he felt the earth move under his feet, and before he knew it he was facing the girl he had insulted 8 seconds ago. He blushed when he figured out she had bended him so close to her, so close he could smell her earthly sent. She looked up, and then stood. Now she was even closer than before, he noticed he was a bit taller than her by like a centimeter or 2, and he stood a bit straighter. She leaned near and said… "A hug usually does when something goes wrong, and you could try to see if it works here too." He smiled warmly and felt so relive she wasn't as mad and sad as he had feared. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a crushing hug, as if to crack her bones, then lifted her up in the air. The little blind girl didn't need to see to know that she was bright red, 100 things racing through her mind, unable to get free by his strong arms around her. "His so warm' she thought 'was it just my words or is something else that has him with such grip on me? Why is my heart going faster? Why am I not doing anything to get free? I guess I just like him holding me, so why try to fight these feelings?' She finished arguing with herself and buried her head in his shoulder, no care in the world! Katara had a fight with her feeling herself too, to happy to be mad, to shocked to be surprised! But she was sure of something: she was glad her best friend had a taste of the avatar's attention, and happy Aang had that feeling for her. Sokka was too giggly to do say or think anything, not that it be helpful or intelligent anyway. This touching scene went on for a long time before Aang's grip slowly faded and Toph was back on her feet. She blushed when she lost the warm feeling of Aang's arms around her. It was mid afternoon, quiet cold and they were all pretty hungry. "Ok, since I can tell we're all starving, how about if you guys set up camp and I'll go find some meat and veggies for all of us to eat well if we want to re-take our way to our final destination in less than a week. Cool with you peeps?" Sokka finished. Everybody nodded. Sokka grabbed his sword and his boomerang and left for hunting. Katara giggled. "What's so funny sweetness?" Toph asked while sitting on the floor, fixing the rocks for the campfire. "Well, camp's almost set, only missing the campfire's seats and the actual fire, after that we are all done, so we can have some fun!" she said. "YHEA LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" both Aang and Toph said that at the top of their lungs.

Toph build a small rock pier so she could see and still play with water. Meanwhile Aang and Katara were putting on their swimsuits; Katara broke the silence between them. "So, do you like Toph or what?" She asked the young air bender who blushed hard. "W-WHAT?!" He responded. 'Oh, god what if I do like her..?' He thought. "So you DO like her! That's so cute, ask her out! No, grab her hand by mistake! No, hug her even tighter! Did you see the total love melt-down she had in your arms? How romantic!" She finished her big speech of how Aang could make Toph love him. "Katara did you drink cactus juice or something?" The avatar said quiet scared of her friend at this point. She was about to insist on the hugging plan when the one the where talking of appeared at the door of the tent. "Guys, can you hurry up! And Katara can you help me with my swimsuit?" She asked very politely for some reason. "Of curse I'll help Toph! What are friends for?" Katara gave her a big hug before pushing Aang out of the tent to help Toph with the swimsuit. Aang mumble under his breath. He liked Katara a lot but ever since that fight with her before they set ways, she'd become more harsh with him. The worst part, he remembered like it was yesterday…

'It was a beautiful day, sun shining, blue sky, and he had Katara all to himself. He was just putting some papers away before meeting Katara at the tea shop in an hour. Suddenly he heard her voice outside with someone else, who seemed to be crying! "It's ok, just let it out." Spoke her smooth voice. "No it's not! I got cheated on!" The other voice spoke, he seemed to be a male with her, Aang wasn't happy. "Don't worry, I'm here and I'm with you! So just, shush!" Katara continued. "You were always sweet with me then, and now! And I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, with me. Thank you!" Aang couldn't help but to look outside, he regretted that he had. He saw Katara close to the man and kiss him, he couldn't tell if it had been on the lips or not, but he as furious! From the window, he air bended to the man, he got slatted on the wall. That's when Aang saw who the man was; it was Zuko and who cheated on him had probably been Mai, his gloomy ex GF.'

He snapped out of his trance when he hears giggles from the tent he had currently been kicked out of. Toph came out first and he had to catch his breath to avoid any unnecessary sounds or noises. She was just breath-taking! Her hair in its usual bun, but with a new tiara. She had a yellow top that was sleeve-less, and the bottom was like green shorts, but for water, she looked happy and that was the best part! Katara was in her usual bathing suit. A white 2-piece suit, the bottom part with a skirt. Her hair falling to her shoulders. And he, looked a mess! He was wearing his usual trunks but a lot longer now, ever since Toph had maid comments to him about small things like hair, and swim trunks he started to care. So he had hair now like when the where under cover in the fire-nation, and his trunks where like pants. "What? Are we THAT pretty?" Katara teased. Toph blushed, but looked away to avoid being caught. But Aang noticed, and took advantage, feeling evil! "No! Katara don't be silly! You look pretty but, Toph, she looks way better than you! Heh!" he said, they blushed, silence. "I probably shouldn't have said that…" "Don't worry about it, Twinkle Toes!" Toph said, "Now, lets get on with the fun!" All of them started there way to the water, when Toph grabbed Aang's arm. "I can still call you Twinkle Toes, right?" She asked, he smiled at her innocent like face. "As long as I can call you sugar-baby!" He teased; she punched him hard, but smiled. "Fine, it's a deal!" they both laughed. And a second later the where soaked! Aang turned and saw a water-bending infant in a teenage body looking at them with an annoying face. "Oh, it's on Katara, it's on!" He left sprinting to the water. Toph sighted. She loved Aang! She really did! In more ways than one! But she heated when he forgot about her and went with 'Sweetness', and why on earth would she, of all people, be a sugar-baby?! She shrugged. She couldn't now everything that went through his tiny mind. She ran after him. Aang and Katara were already in the middle of a water bending fight, but she wanted to make it more interesting. With a bit of water on the sand, she managed to bend it and throw it at Katara, who ended covered in wet sand. "Hahaha!" Came laughs of Aang and Toph. When she turned to face them Aang quickly stopped his laughter, but Toph kept it going. "Ha-ha, good one Toph. But…not as good as this!" Right at that moment a cold splash of water hit the earth bender in the face, knocking her down. It was katara's turn to laugh! Aang wasn't sure if this was bad or not, but his eyes were open just in case Toph lost it with the rocks! She never missed! He snapped back when he saw mud went flying 2 centimeters from him and into Katara's mouth, she had been in mid laughter. "EWW!" She said as she spited mud out of her mouth. "Alright! That's it!" she was furious now. Toph was still in her little pier, crying and laughing. Katara bended a huge amount of water (like as if to drown a town!) over to Toph, who had no idea of what was in store. The water grabbed Toph by surprise, so she wasn't able to take a breath. Then all the water was pulled by the bender back to the far of the ocean, where it was really deep. At first Katara had no idea she'd done something bad, neither did Aang, until she screamed… "HELP! *cough* I CAN'T SWIM!" she said, she coughed, and swallowed water, but she didn't come back up after that. "What did you do!? Didn't you know she can't swim!?" Aang screamed madly. "What are we gonna do?!" "Oh, bending!" Katara said, and Aang did not seem pleased with her answer. "May I remain you, that BENDING was what STARTED this!" he stated while jumping in the water. "AANG! NO!" Katara reached for her friend, but was too late. "Be careful, Aang…" Toph couldn't fell her arms or her legs, much less her lungs. She was in so need for air; she had swallowed too much water. But before she closed her sightless eyes, a last thought came to her mind, 'Aang…' Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. 'Aang'. She thought, and she was right. Aang rapped his arm around her waist and got her light head to rest on his shoulder. Then water bended a bubble full of air, so he could get her out easier. Then in a second they were back on the beach, and Katara had started the fire, probably to warm Toph up. He dragged Toph to the shore and then sat with her on her lap. "Come on, Toph, wake up!" Aang said as he gently slapped her face to see if she reacted, but sadly, nothing happened. He took a deep breath. Then did a technique of bending the water out of someone's mouth. After all the water was out she took a small breath, but did not open her eyes. "No!" Aang said, so sad and heartbroken "NO! TOPH! COME ON, COME ON! GET UP! PLEASE!" At this point he was tearing up so bad her got her face soaked again. Then an idea came to mind. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss in her wet lips, sending bits of air through her system. He broke the kiss, and waited…Then he broke into a smile as big as the earth kingdom, Toph had been saved by his kiss! "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU REALLY ARE ALIVE! THANK GOD!" he screamed happily and hugged her like he had hugged Appa when he saw him again after so long. Toph was still a bit drowsy, but she felt safe in the avatar's grip. She hugged him back. "Thanks to you, Aang. With you by my side, I always end up alive." She whispered in his ear. Katara came close, and Toph turned to face her, but she did not let go of her little hero. **(A/N: is that cute or what? 'w') **"Toph, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Could you find it deep in your heart to please forgive me?" Katara cried, Toph hugged her. "Katara, you're my best friend, like a sister I never had! Of course I forgive my sister." Toph smiled. Then they did a group hug. "Ah, Katara…Could I talk to Toph for a sec? Alone?" The avatar asked, blushing Katara saw what he intended in his eyes, smiled, then left. Aang still had one of Toph's arms around him, and had her in his lap; a towel was thrown to the floor near him by Katara. He mouthed the word 'thank you' and returned his attention to the shivering earth-bender. Covering with the towel he adjusted himself to have his head in her shoulder. 'She fits so well against me! Unlike Katara' He thought. Toph was NOT expecting the avatar to snuggle at her. But she sure knew something: she didn't need to know what had happened between Aang and Katara, this is all she needed. "I was so worried!" Aang said into her ears, making her shiver, but she didn't move. "I'm so glad you're ok, I'd be quiet lost without you in my life. Don't ever give me a heart attack again, sugar-baby, never again." "But it turned out fine cause you're here with me." She moved closer. "Plus, I'll always be a pain in the neck, Twinkle Toes, always is an awfully long time. Can you handle it?" "Of course!" He said, getting up with Toph in his arms, and took her to where the fire was warm .He placed her down on a sit and then sat down next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder; he placed his head in her head. Toph putted the towel around of her and Aang so they'd be warm, and they eventually felt asleep.

It had been like ten minutes after Toph and Aang had fallen asleep when Sokka came back. "Hey Katara! I got some really good food for the trip- why is Aang sleeping with Toph?" He asked too puzzled. "SHH! They have been asleep for long now. And it's a long story let just let them sleep, and get some rest ourselves." Katara said, she was really proud of Aang. He loved someone else, and he had moved on. She was as proud as a mother would be. She sighted, she hoped to have a love so beautiful that her mother would've been proud. She closed her eyes, what a day!


	2. Chapter 2

How Taang Happened

Chapter 2: fire disaster ruins the day

**Twinkle: I'm back! Sorry, end of bimester, it's not pretty. Let's get started! ****! Oh and guess how joined me?! **

**Aang: Was 'up peeps? I'll be here from now on to make sure all characters are like they really are! Oh, and she's still not very good at this. So sorry if it's all mushed up again!**

**Twinkle: R&R! enjoy!**

Toph woke up to a tickling sensation on her back. She tried to sit up, but she found it hard to turn to stand. She opens her useless eyes and slammed her hand onto the ground. She shifts uncomfortably when she "sees" Aang on top of her back, in deep sleep, and a dreamy smile in his goofy, childish face. She blushes when she felt two people coming out of a tent, like 5 or 6 steps away from herself and the slumbering avatar. She decides that it was better to pretend to be asleep to avoid the comet of 'so you LIKED sleeping together?!' of the so-annoying Sokka.

"Can I wake them up?" wined Sokka like a child "Please? I won't hit them, promise!"

"Of course not!" Katara snapped back "They went through a lot yesterday"- she paused as if remembering-"You should let them rest, even if we arrive late. It's not such a big deal after all."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sokka screamed "I DID NOT LAEVE SUKI IN KIOSHI FOR A WEEK TO ARRIVE LATE TO TO-"

"SOKKA" Katara cutted him off. She had a feeling the earth-bender was awake by now.

"Wa…what's…going on..?" Aang mumbled as he started to wake. He then noticed where he was sleeping, and got up so fats, Toph didn't even noticed. "Sorry! I swear I was asleep when I grabbed you like that! I cross my heart...And hope not to die." Then extended his hand to help "his pillow" up. **(AN: if u get it good for u) **She took the hand even if she didn't want to; she was just too lazy to get up on her own. She dusted herself of, as they had fell to the floor last night, since they'd fallen asleep sited on the tree trunk. Katara giggled and so did Sokka since Aang hadn't let go of Toph's hand and she hadn't noticed. And when they did, they released real quickly, Aang blushing, though not as much as Toph. 'Quit it!' she thought.

"You guys slept well?" Sokka smirked "Is Toph any comfortable Aang? Toph, did he warm you up when you were asleep? Dare you to answer!"

"SOKKA!" all 3 of them screamed. Katara annoyed, Aang & Toph bright red. Sokka just laughed at their reaction, but apologized when he remembered he was the only non-bender.

"Ok. Aang, why don't you help me make a nice morning soup," Katara said "while Toph and Sokka clean up camp?" her tone made it clear it wasn't an option, she had that power in her soft, sweet voice that made everyone nod. Aang and Katara went over to the ocean to take the salty taste out of the water to use it, and Toph and Sokka started to clean up camp she started by the supplies while Sokka did the tent. She worked fast when she was lazy, so by the time Sokka was done with the tent, she was done with almost everything but the camp fire so that they could eat.

"What? How did you..? When… you know what? Never mind." Sokka said "Hey do you have a second?"

"No" Toph answered sarcastically. She always did that. He pulled her to corner, and grabbed her by the shoulders, then shook her wildly.

"WHY ON THE NAME OF KIOSHI DO YOU LIKE-" he was cutted of when Toph slammed her hand over his mouth, making him yelp.

"Hey, why don't you tell the hole dam world?!" she whispered. She shot a look at Aang, thank the spirits, he hadn't heard anything unnecessary.

"I'm sorry" Sokka apologized "It's just, well…you're Toph! The toughest, buffest, strongest, earth bender in the world! Why would you fall for a guy like Aang?"

She blushed "I do not like Aang that way! …And what's wrong with him anyway?"

"Well, for starters, he is the great avatar. For meetings, you'd be left alone at home for hours!" he said that as if was obvious "And besides, he and Katara still have a chance, so why would he even look at a girl like you?"

It took Toph a couple of seconds to let that sink in, and when it did, she was at her explosion limit. She turned so Sokka wouldn't notice. She was about to storm of, but Sokka grabbed her shoulder.

"Toph, what's wrong?" he asked, all innocent. She was about to tell him that he was wrong, when Aang and Katara started to come back, she didn't want to end up taking her anger out in them. She flipped Sokka and ran. Ran as fast as her legs could allow. The last things she heard where:

"Sokka?! What happened?" from Katara

"SHE FLIPPED ME!" from Sokka, and

"Where's Toph?" from Aang

Toph sat in the edge of the hill where Appa had decided he was gonna sleep. She was kind of steaming, but other than that she was ok.

"Hey" Katara said, Toph had been too distracted to pay vibrations any attention. "Sokka told me what happened. He didn't tell Aang, just so you know"

Toph felt a bit relived "I was just a bit hurt, and I didn't really want you guys to see it, that's all…"

"But why? Why hide it?" she asked sweetly

"Couse its dam weird!"

"But I could help you impress Aang!"

"Yhea right!" Toph snorted "Like I could impress HIM! His the avatar, he is the reason 'being impress' was created! He never sees me anyways"

"Ha-ha" Katara giggled "Yes that's why he saved you himself, and didn't let me touch you!"

Toph blushed "I would have done the same…"

Katara nudged her with her shoulder "Come on! Breakfast is ready, and then we hit the road!"

The girls went back to the camp site where Aang and Sokka were enjoying a nice morning soup. They hadn't seen Toph and Katara yet, so they got a bit startled when she screamed-

"Guess who I found?!" at the top of her lungs

"Toph!" Aang went flying out of his sit. Latterly. When he landed he embraced Toph on a hug so tight, her eyes could've popped out!

"I was so worried!" he said, he didn't let go; he was just griping her shoulders and tilting her backwards so he could see her. He was just staring into her eyes, her beautiful white-greenish eyes¸ her face red and confused "I thought you got captured or something!" he pointed a finger at her "I thought we agreed you'd try harder to stay alive, sugar-baby!"

The water tribe twins laughed at the 'sugar-baby' part, but Toph didn't traditionally care. She broke free and sat down to eat. She listens at the people around her talking of the route they'd take before the next stop. Suddenly she felt a big stomp not far from them; she froze, dropped her soup, and got into her stances.

"Toph?" Katara asked, concern "are you ok?"

Suddenly a fire ball shots out of nowhere. It could've hit Katara, if Toph hadn't made an earth fortress for her friend in time. Aang quickly joined Toph, soon Sokka and Katara where with them as well.

"Toph, any idea of who is it?" Katara asked

Toph concentrated hard to identify the intruder, and when she did she was shocked beyond believe. She felt her heart beat racing faster and faster by the second. Finally she spoke.

"It's combustion man…" she said, her voice clear in disbelieve.

As if on cue, the half-metal man stepped out of his hiding place. He looked at Aang, then Katara and Sokka, then at Toph, and finally back at Aang. He delivered a blow of fire that was huge. Aang deflected it as Toph took then under the earth for cover. The only hole giving light closed as soon as Aang fell in. Darkness. They saw nothing.

"It's too dark down here! I can't see a thing!" Sokka screamed "and there's no light switch!"

"Sokka I thought we went over this already!" Toph snapped "it's not nice to say that over and over to a BLIND girl!" she bobbed him in the head

"Ow…" he said, then he got bobbed again "OW! Toph, one time was enough!" he barked

"It wasn't Toph, it was me, idiot" Katara whispered "why are you so stupid some times?"

"And why is that?" Sokka asked

"Well, for starters," she said "there are no light switches in this time line, idiot! Second of all, it's like the seventh time you forget Toph blind!"

"GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY!" Aang whisper-yelled

"Well how am I supposed to remember if she acts like she can see!" he replied, then got bobbed again "Is it 'hit the boomerang guy' day?!"

"NO & YES" the girls screamed

"What…?" Sokka was lost by now

"Yes, because we hit you. No, because it's 'hit the idiot day!'" Katara explained.

Then Toph kicked him in the balls…so, Sokka was whining on the floor, Toph and Katara kept yelling at him, and then, after being annoyed far enough, Aang came in.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" his face red of anger "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET SO WE DON'T GET-"

The earth rumbled a little bit like an earth quake. Toph started to feel dizzy from the many vibrations, but, being the girl she is, said nothing.

"-Busted…" Aang finished

The earth trembled a bit more and this time it made everyone fall. A chorus of "oofs!" and "whoas" overcame the little cave. The hole started to open, and throw the little hole came a little bit of light that showed that Katara and Sokka had hugged in fear and that Toph had shield Aang with her own body. She was covered in dust, but other than that she looked fine. Aang hadn't felt anything since he curled into a ball; he uncurled and saw that he was being protected. He blushed hard and got up, acting like a "macho man".

"I don't need a girl's protections" he said

She bobbed him "Sure you don't…" in a sarcastic tone "Lead the way, oh powerful, strong, brave, avatar!" she made a face that made them all chuckle

"Fine." He made another tunnel that led to Appa, he bowed at the girls "Ladies first"

Katara and Toph went on chatting on how stupid boys could be when they tried. Aang and Sokka where having a chat themselves, about what a pain in the butt some girls are. The hole re-opened next to a flying bison. All the things where there thanks to certain earth bender. They all got on Appa's saddle, where Momo was resting. Once they were about to get air-born, the metal man came in view. He shoot 5 fireballs out, one got deflected by one of Toph's rocks. Another one got splashed by Katara. The remaining 3 got sent back at him by Aang.

"Yep-yep! Go Appa go!" he yelled as he jumped back onto his head.

The bison got the message; he flew almost at the speed of light.

"What the hell!?" Sokka screamed "Where was that speed when we were running way from fire nation?!"

Katara bobbed him "he was probably use to-!"

A fire ball passed right by her ear. They all turned and saw (not Toph of course) combustion man after them by foot.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled over the wind "Take control! I'll deflect fire balls!"

Sokka followed orders and got on the head of the bison while Aang got to the back to deflect any coming fire balls.

"K-Katara!?" Toph yelled, moving her hands around searching for her friend. This was Toph's weak point, attacks when they were air-born, were she was truly helpless.

Katara reached for Toph's hand then pulled Toph close for a protecting hug. Toph held on tight, one hand on the saddle, the other around Katara. The shooting and deflecting fire balls thing went on for a bit more before suddenly the blows disappeared. But of course the gang only got tenser, sneak attacks were expected if Toph wasn't in the ground. So as time went by they kept air-born just in case. Sokka was supposedly too busy to talk driving, with Momo at his side snoring, he had slowed Appa enough so that Toph could feel save enough to stand every once in a while. The others were playing any 3 questions; a game where you asked whoever you wanted 3 questions of anything you could think of and they forcedly had to answer with the truth, and thanks to Toph, every answer was truthful.

"Ok, I wanna go first!" Toph said as she sat crossed legged in front of Aang and Katara, at the end of the saddle.

"OK!" they both said

"I choose…Sweetness!" she pointed at Katara, a bit more to the left of her, but technically at Katara "First topic of the three: Zuko. Why did you guys ended up getting shipped?"

Katara blushed "Well, I…hmm, Couse he chased us around and every once in a while we would be alone, he was very mean at first, but as we went on he turned into the friend every girl would want! So I guess that's just why. Why I like him a bit…"

"Ha! I never asked if you liked him!" Toph laughed, Katara just sat there like an idiot "Anyways, second topic: Sokka. Why is he an idiot some times?"

"HEY!" Sokka said

"Well I don't know how to answer that…" the water bender thought for a moment "…Maybe he's a natural…?"

"Hey-...you might be right…" Sokka said

They all giggled

"Ok, last topic: hair loopies. Why do you even wear your hair like that?" Toph made loop symbols with her bangs

"It's tradition to wear an original water tribe hair style. All daughters have to have their mother's hair." She sadden a bit at the mention of Kaiya "just like warriors to have pony tails!"

"THIS IS A WORRIORS WOLF TALE!" Sokka snapped at his sister

"It sure says you're fun and perky!" she replied.

They all laughed, even Sokka.

"Ok, Aang first question;" Katara turned to Aang "Why did you hesitate when you were gonna kill Ozai?"

Aang stiffened "Well, Giatso told me all life was secret, and even though he deserved misery, a life without that power he used to have was bad enough."

"Hmm…Aang," Toph said "You know what I just heard? Blah blah a guy named Giatso blah blah blah something about misery!"

"Whatever, Toph!" Katara nudge her on the shoulder "Second question: Appa. How did you pick him? Where'd you meet him? When did he learn to fly?"

"Is that only one question?" he asked

"Yes"

"Well, on February 4 the bison mother came and delivered the babies! Appa and I were the smallest, so we felt a bond right there. And every bison is born flying since they're born in the sky!"

"Awesome!" Toph said stretching up a bit

"I know right!" Aang said, he was glad someone was interested in this.

"Yep! Ok, Aang, last question: your hair! You used to love being bald! What happened? You caught a ladies eye?"

Toph kind of blushed, not much, and it wasn't that noticeable in the afternoon light, her expression read _'speak and I'll break you'_

Of course, he answered "Well yeah, you see, Toph once tried to rub my head when I had hair, and she had said it felt different, special. So I decided that after all the nonsense, I'd let it grow a bit. And since she hasn't complained I guess it was fine!"

They turned to the blind girl, she was leaning on the end of the saddle; eyes closed, no blush noticeable at all.

"In my defense, I like fluffy, fuzzy, and smooth things besides a tough rock, you know? She answered simply.

They all nodded, it made perfect sense.

"Well then, it's my turn know, so, Toph, why did you ran away?" Aang asked

"What do you want me to say, Aang?" she said opening her eyes "I wanted freedom. A life. Something worth living for. I wanted another friend I could talk to, not just, like, five times a year."

Aang was about to say how was that friend when she continued

"Then, I discovered earth bending. I felt like part of something. A couple of months later, you joined the picture when you ruined 'the blind bandit's' winning streak, and requested my help. This time with Sokka and Katara. And I fell wanted. So I decided that, this is how I wanted to live. And know" she turned to face her friends "I have what I always wanted. I'm the happiest girl in the four nations…"

"Aww…Toph…" Katara said, she was tearing up a bit "…Thank you…"

"Same!" the boys agreed

"Ok, enough with mushy, mushy people. Aang hit it!"

"Ok, Ok! Jeez, don't get your bangs in a not!" Aang chuckled "Question two: your hair. Why do you like to wear it like that?"**(A/N-WE LOVE HAIR TODAY DON'T WE?!)**

"Well, like this it doesn't get in my face causing distractions." She thought for a moment "But since I'm blind, I let my bangs through. My mother wanted a daughter with long hair like Rapunzel's, so she didn't cut it very often, and this was a good way to conceal it. Cause if you get your hair stuck or pulled in a fight, it hurts y'all!"

Katara nodded, tugging on her twin braids and hair loopies.

"Ok, last question: me" Aang said, his cheeks kind of pinkish

"You?" Toph was puzzled "what about you?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you if you thought I was handsome…" he paused, Toph was wide mouth, Katara making a creepy face, that read _'yes! He likes her!' _**(A/N-KATARA! WHAT THE HECK!?) **Aang went on "But your blind, so I'm gonna ask you to say which is my best quality from what you know of me!" he was red but he tried to pull it off as if it were normal

Toph was just sitting there, mouth open wide stunned expression in her face. She shook her head, and stood (a first) crossing her arms across her chest. Katara was still lost in her shipping world so she didn't seem to notice what was going on, but Aang did, and his first thought was _'good thing I can fly, cause she'll send me to Paris!'_

"I'm not answering that." was all she said

"Look, Toph, I know it might be a bit awkward, but you have to answer!" he had his strong temper on. "Does are the rules!" He needed to know if Toph felt something towards him, or if it had just been what he'd done last night. He'd felt something, he needed to know if that something was real.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken!"

"Toph be reasonable! I've had enough of rules, and balances, and cultures, and families being broken! So, do. Not. Play. That. Card!"

"OH, PARDON ME!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means 'I'M NOT ANSWERING'!"

"QUIT BEING STUBORN AND ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION TOPH!"

"MAKE ME! WHAT DO YOU CARE ANY WAYS!?"

**(A/N- ILL TRY TO DRAW THAT FIGHT! ILL TELL WHEN ITS DONE!)**

"BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU FEEL FOR ME! ARE YOU REALLY THAT OBLIVIOUSE!?" by know Sokka and katara were holding Aang in his knees to the ground. Toph had been leaning forward, but know she stood straight, with shock clear in her face. In fact, she was too stunned to blush!

"TOPH BEI FONG! ANSWER ME! IF THERES ONE THING I HATE IS WHEN PEOPLE SPACEOUT! ANSWER ME! TOPH! PLEASE ANSWER!" Aang's anger started leaking out as tears.

Toph turned, her arms at her side, wind blowing onto her back making her bangs move like the breeze. She felt guilt, fear, and butterflies in her stomach, she gripped her throat, she felt the salty tear come to her cheeks, and it burned thanks to the altitude. "Forget it Aang, I ain't talking. For my sake…" she turned sideways, looked Aang in the eyes (sort of) and once they were both making steady eye contact, with dead serious stares, she spoke. "Just…ask your buddy. He knows what I mean. Don't you Sokka…?" she said then looked back.

"S-Sokka…what is she talking about?" Aang relaxed a bit. "Sokka?"

Sokka was too busy to answer starring at Toph. He knew he was responsible, but he couldn't remember what he'd done this time.

"Katara?" Aang turned to his friend

Katara had been ready to answer when death came for them.

Apparently combustion man had been following them for long, and he'd been waiting for this moment. He had shot Appa's second left foot, he went sideways, ready to crash land into some weird looking forest that seem to sparkle as the sun went down. Since Toph had been the only one standing she lost balance and tripped on the reeling of the saddle, ready to fall to the tail, then to her doom. But no! Something worse had to happen! A fire ball passed her clean on the left side of her hip. She didn't feel pain right away; she was more concentrated on grabbing the saddle, which she successfully did. She was so scared of falling, her heart beat could've popped her ears, and also she didn't seem to realize she was starting to get soaked from the blood running down her leg.

"H-H-HELP! KATARAAA! AAAAAAAANG! IM SORRY! HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed, trashing her legs in the air since Appa kept tilting to the side.

She was slipping. She held on one hand, 4 fingers, 3, 2, none.

"GOT'CHA!" katara said as she held Toph's hand with both hands, she was secured to the saddle thanks to ice. THANK GOD FOR ICE! Katara was burned too, and was bleeding as well from her right side, not as bad as Toph, but her sleeved looked purple from mixing with the blue shade.

Sokka was trying to keep Appa in the right track for a not to rough, not to smooth landing.

Aang could only look amazed at the people surrounding him, 3 were hurt and the other one tried his hardest to help them all at the time. Then, the glowing began. Earth, fire, air water, they all rose up and crashed into the metal man. Aang landed next to him. He smashed the metal leg of with some fire balls. The metal hand came off with a good crush of ice. Then Aang buried his stomach under a huge rock. He herd the ribs crack, he turned, then lifted the rock. If the man was lucky he wouldn't die. He was finished, but before going back to normal, he used some air to make the gang land safely in front of the creepy woods. He returned to his friends.

"Report, is everyone ok?" he asked

"We're hurt but other than that we're fine." Katara reported helping Sokka from under Appa. Appa had landed fine but, then he'd fall to his side burying Sokka under him and making the saddle turned over.

"Yes, Momo fled but he should be coming around if he didn't get lost or he still thinks we're in danger" Sokka added

"Good, let's fix the saddle, while Katara heels Appa-" Aang then got interrupted

"Toph!" Katara started looking around like crazy "Toph! Where are you?!"

The saddle went flying in the air and from underneath came a girl she was bleeding from the left side, had a few scratches but other than that, it was still old, grumpy Toph.

"Here…" she said raising her hand as if she were on class, a smirk on her face.

"Toph, your side!" Katara ran up to her "Come here, I need to take a good look at it! You've lost enough blood as it is! Sit down or stay still!"

"I'll sit!" Toph sat down

"Aang, my bending water please!" Katara started un-dressing Toph from her left side "And some of the extra clothes we took from the fire nation, would you?"

Aang did as he was told. The saddle was on the other side of Appa now, so he took a bit more than the queen expected.

"What took you so long!?" she snapped "Never mind just, tell Sokka we might have to stay here so that me, Toph and Appa can rest a bit, ok?"

Aang nodded. He went and told Sokka, to Aang's surprise, Sokka had already set camp in the woods so that they all could rest. The fire was started, and some meat and stew was being cooked. He even was patting Appa, whose wound wasn't nearly as bad as Toph's or Katara's, but it must have hurt.

"Oh, hey Aang!" Sokka waved at the now-haired-monk "did by any chance Katara show you how to heel someone? I'm concerned Appa might get infected or something!"

"One lesson only. But let's give it a shot!" he cracked his knuckles, and approached Appa.

Appa stretched his leg so that Aang had a better view of his opening. It wasn't bleeding that much, it kind of looked like a huge paper, and a little bit burned. He placed one hand on the cut, the other tried to pull water out of the air. SUCCES! He placed his other hand on the wound. He took a deep breath, and then his hands started glowing, just like with Katara. He was done; Appa's leg looked good as knew.

"OOOOOWWWW! KATARA! THAT BURNS!" they heard Toph screamed from the other side of the woods

"WELL, IF YOU STOP TWIRLING AROUND I WOULNT HAVE TO SLAM MY HAND ON!" Katara replied, also screaming

They boys stayed quiet for a while, staring in the direction of the screaming ladies. Then after a couple of minutes the girls came. Katara had a red mark in her cheek; Toph had tear marks running down her pale face, and dressed in red pants and an orange sleeve-less shirt. No shoes, and a fire nation head band.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" Sokka asked

"She wouldn't stop struggling so I ended up forcing my hand in the wound and she slapped me!" Katara said

"I said I was sorry!" Toph blushed "It was a reflex!"

"I know, I was just explaining to the boys, ok?"

Toph nodded "I'm gonna go with Sokka to make some dinner. Aang" Toph turned to her friend "help her" then she left with Sokka's arm around her, they were joking around and laughing while heading to the camp.

"What did she mean-" Aang was saying when he noticed that Katara was bleeding "Oh, you are hurt. Here let me help you Katara …" he pulled her close and started undressing her right side until he saw the wound, it was from her shoulder till half her arm.

"Aang it fine, I…I can heel myself." She said but dizziness started to overcome her.

"Katara, such a strong will, but guess what? You are not alone you'll never be. Let me help you."

She nodded. He carefully started working in the wound. She was biting her lip with nerves, but after a second she relaxed and soon she was cured.

"Thanks" she said starting to dress up again

"Wait, dress in new clothes when we reach the state we'll wash this, but for now stay clean!"

She smiled "Thanks"

She left and returned dressed in and red knee-length dress and with a belt. She went next to Toph and started talking with her.** (A/N: NEW SEGMENT. 1 TIME ONLY.)**

Aang's POV

Both girls look so beautiful, and healthy, and strong. I've always pictured my future with Katara but maybe Toph could be there instead. Why is love so hard? I loved Katara, and I set her free for some time, but she may never come back. And Toph will always be here. What should I do? Should I give my sifu a chance? Or do I let my master control my mind? Should I wait and see? I have a couple of days…maybe it will work.

End Of Aang's POV

After chatting, and playing, the gang went to sleep. Smiles in every face, but a clue-less-in-love avatar, who stayed awake in guard, gazing at the stars. Asking for advice.

Twinkle: aww, Aang you sentimental goat!

Aang: goat? And you r the 1 writing this!

Twinkle: oh, whatever! You know you like it!

Aang: *blush* maybe…

Twinkle: hahahaha merry Christmas everyone! And happy 2013! Hope u had tons of presents! Bye-bye! Say bye Aang!

Aang: bye! R n R!


End file.
